Resident Evil:Hades
by Lilgotti159
Summary: This is my first ever fic so please be nice. This story involves five Umbrella corp. operatives that are members of The Umbrella Reconnaissance Squad, thus this squad is given the acronym T.U.R.S. for short, anyways the story begins when Umbrella informs


**Disclaimer:**I do not own Residen Evil, Umbrella, T or G Viruses, Racoon City, or any character that can be played in any RE game. I do however own the charachters Aaron White, Caprice Delorentis, Aleron Melendez, Nadia Svetlana, and Daren Woolfork, who are mine. And anyone using them without asking will have my foot so far up their ass that the water on my knee will quench your thirst.

**Authors Notes:**This is my first ever fic so please be nice. This story involves five Umbrella corp. operatives that are members of The Umbrella Reconnaissance Squad, thus this squad is given the acronym T.U.R.S. for short, anyways the story begins when Umbrella informs Aaron White, the captain of the squad that his unit will be sent to an underground facility 3 miles from Cleaveland, Ohio. 10 minutes away from the small industrious town of Lorain, a town that is disturbingly like Racoon City; at first nothing about the mission seems suspicious, There was a power outage and they were sent in to make sure all the research was safe and report back in time to catch the Super Bowl. But something was wrong about this place...maybe it was the name ...Umbrellas Hades Facility...

**Warning:** This fic contains **Violence, Blood, Gore, Explicit Language, Blah, Blah, Blah.** Have Fun...

**Resident Evil:Hades**

A loud noise could be heard on his left side, he turned his head trying to identify what it was" sweet dreams are made of...who am i to disagree..." Eurythmics that meant it was time to wake up.

Reluctantly the tall, dark man rolled out of bed looking to his right, the sicilian beauty that stayed with him that night was no longer there, which meant exactly what he thought, she was at it again she had woke up earlier than him and had already started cleaning the house.

He hated it when she cleaned she never put stuff in the right spot, how hard could it be to put a toothbrush in the toothbruch holder and not the medicine cabinet, but hey how would he complain and even if he did after what she did last night...well lets just say he'd rather keep it to himself."Caprice" he shouted over the retro music.Nothing, there was an eery pause then nothing, unsatisfied he turned off the music as it was already on his nerves."Caprice,babe i know you hear me...CAPRICE!!!!"he yelled, once again nothing so he sighed and assumed that she had went to run an errand, so without anymore thought he jumped in the shower, anyways he really needed a good wash, he had always been self conscience always thought he didnt smell good enough, or that he was fat, or ugly, so to stop it he started taking showers every twelve hours and exercised until that four pack turned into an eight pack, but if there was one thing he could never get over was the many battle scars he had all over his body, but the one that he hated the most was the scar across his chest that his rival Carlos Olivera gave him.

As the warm water ran down his body he found himself tracing the scar his rival gave him, he gritted his teeth in anger"DAMMIT!!!"he shouted furiously, he was having one of his temper tantrums again,"stop acting like this Aaron, your acting like a got-damn 6yr old, you are twenty-fou..."he was interupted by a loud bang, like something hitting the floor.

The dark man slid out of the shower not even pullin the curtain back or turning off the water, he slid quietly over to the medicine cabinet and opened the door slowly, looking through the contents keeping a steady eye on the door handle.

Amoxicillin, Penicillin, Peroxide, Alcohol, and Diacetsen, he looked hard at the medicine bottle, it was the medicine for his Anhidrosis, its a condition were the afflicted cannot feel pain or temperatures,and it was the sole reason why Umbrella hired him and gave him the medicine.

He snapped back to reality and continued to look in the cabinet, the footsteps were coming closer they were slow and awkward, the door knob moved...then turned.But it was okay because he had found what he was looking for, as the door flew open whatever was on the other side made the most disturbing sound"Hhhhhhhe".

Frozen like a deer in headlights was a trembling Caprice, a tear forming on the side of her eye in fear as she almost walked into the barrel of the dark mans Smith&Wesson1911 pistol."Scopa"she blurted in Italian."Jeez and you kiss your mother with that mouth"the dark man replied smiling but not lowering the weapon."Aaron get that shit out of my face before I..."she demanded.

"So where were you this morning."

"Out to the store to get grits."

Aaron grimaced grits were good but, not to be mean hers weren't.

"So how was last night"he asked smiling widely.

She smirked and slyly answered"If you were as big as that last night i would have said fun" with that she turned for the kitchen, leaving the cold, wet, open mouthed man standing in the doorway.

"Oh yea...well your feet stink!!!!!"he added lately.

"Vaffanculo!!"she yelled.

"What?'.

"Do some research on your Italian jackass!!!".

He laughed and got dressed.

He had just put on his Umbrella flak jacket when the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Yo man HQ just assigned us a mission to Umbrellas Hades facility, its ten minutes away from your hometown but rumor has it that its 30,000ft below suface, and its on the 23rd man, now aint that fucked up",complained the voice.

"Yeah Devon, but..."

"See its all your fault if you wasn't screwin the generals daughter they would have sent T.U.A.S..."

"Like I would give a mission like that to the mother-fucking assault squad"

"What the fuck are you talking about man...u picked the mission!!!!"

"...Yeah..."

"click"

Caprice had turned back on the music and was playing "Welcome To The Jungle" by Guns n Roses.

"Baby, pack your bags we're goin to Ohio"

"Why?"

"They need a recon squad asap."

"What facility..."

"Hades..."

**4 hours Later**

The ride over the Appalachian was quiet, everbody was pissed that they probably wouldnt be back for Christmas and deep down we all knew something more than a power outage had occured...


End file.
